The invention relates to a drive slip control system of the type in which brake pressure is fed to the driven wheels on the appearance of drive slip. A system of this type is disclosed in DE 36 34 240, to which U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,902 corresponds.
The variation in brake pressure which is proportional to the drive, as achieved by the invention, avoids an excessive brake pressure which is based on the slip and can stall the engine. Where the invention is applied, it may be possible to dispense with influencing the engine torque .